


All to Pieces

by orphan_account



Series: Love Me Dead (One-Shot Readers) [9]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulation, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Very Specific Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alternate-Universe in which Sweeney didn’t kill Ms. Lovett, Sweeney never found out the homeless woman was Lucy, Toby is alive but still skeptical of Sweeney and Joanna ran way with Anthony.-Sweeney didn't think he'd ever feel love again after Lucy died. Then ______ walked in, and he found something new. Unfortunately, Sweeney Todd doesn't feel love the same way Benjamin Barker used to.
Relationships: Sweeney Todd/Reader
Series: Love Me Dead (One-Shot Readers) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422376
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	All to Pieces

After Sweeney got his one goal, his revenge, life began to feel meaningless. His actions felt empty, he felt hollow, like he was only still around to live a tortured existence without his wife and daughter. His days began to merge together, and the only thing keeping him going was his occasional victims. Ms. Lovett still had a business to run, and she needed fresh supplies every now and then. Even though she could afford _real_ meat now, she always told Sweeney she needed him.

So, he stayed out of obligation. Ms. Lovett had given him a place to stay and kept all his secrets. It was the least he could do. He felt like soon, he’d lose every other emotion any only be able to see his days as they blend together, until one day, he saw her.

______.

Ms. Lovett, Toby and Sweeney were cleaning up the shop after a particularly busy night when they heard someone ring the bell to the slop. Ms. Lovett, without turning around, sighed and gently shouted, “We’re closed for the night, we re-open tomorrow night.”

That’s when she heard a _very_ familiar voice. “You won’t even open the door for me? Didn’t think you were ever one to turn down an old friend.”

Sweeney, Ms. Lovett and Toby turned around at the same time to stare at the woman standing outside of the door. Suddenly, an old feeling came over Sweeney. A feeling he hadn’t experienced ever since he lost Lucy, something he didn’t think he still _could_ feel. Suddenly, his heart started racing, he couldn’t tear his eyes away, and he thought he felt heat spread across his body. The woman standing at the door charmed him with just a look, and he was hypnotized. It was a foreign feeling, and he was stunned to silence, unable to move and ask Ms. Lovett who that was.

Meanwhile, the familiar face at the door was bringing joy to Ms. Lovett. Her entire demeanor changed suddenly, a smile going across her face as she turned around to see ______. “You’re back!” she exclaimed, running over and opening the door. “You should’ve said it was you in the first place, come in!”

“When did I have time? You told me to go away the second you heard the bell,” ______ joked, hugging Lovett as soon as she came inside. “It’s been so long! I see you turned your shop around, are you no longer serving the worst pies in London?”

Toby chimed in, excited to meet someone new. “No ma’am, this is the most successful meat pie restaurant around! Ms. Lovett makes _the best_ pies.”

“Aren’t you cute?” ______ asked, crouching down and smiling at him. “What’s your name? I’m ______.”

The small, scrawny boy perked up with a smile. “My name is Toby, miss. I’ve been helping Ms. Lovett around with the shop.”

“You have?” _______ asked, looking back at Ms. Lovett. “I didn’t expect you to hire help. Are you paying him at all, or…?”

“I’m taking care of him. Mr. Todd and I took him in after the poor boy was abandoned by his last… boss. I figured since I had the extra room, it couldn’t hurt. Helps keep me off my feet some more.”

“Mr. Todd?” ______ turned around, making eye contact with Sweeney for the first time. His eyes hadn’t left her since the moment she walked in the door, and Ms. Lovett could tell something was different. She’s never seen Sweeney have that look in his eyes unless he was taking about Lucy. ______ didn’t notice it at all, instead giving him an award-winning smile. “I take it you’re Mr. Todd, then. It’s very nice to meet you, I didn’t know that Lovett was seeing anybody.”

“She’s not, I just rent the room upstairs for my barbershop,” Sweeney was quick to correct her, holding out his hand in the hopes she would offer hers. When she did, he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it with a small smile on his face. “You can call me Sweeney, Sweeney Todd.”

______ smiled and looked away, laughing and blushing a bit. “Such a gentleman, Mr. Todd. Are you new to London?”

“I didn’t get here too long ago,” Sweeney told her, glancing at Lovett with a look that _challenged_ her to tell the truth. Lovett got the signal and stayed quiet, watching the situation unfold. She’d never seen Sweeney open up like this so fast. Even with her, it took her unveiling the fact she knew his real identity to get him to unwind. “Have you been gone long?”

“Trip to Wales,” _______ told him simply. “A family friend was getting settled up there and invited me to stay for a while. I helped her get settled into her new home, and I stayed until her husband found a new job. I’ve been away the better part of a year.”

Lovett was filled with a dark pit in her stomach that grew larger every moment she watched this interaction unfold. “We should finish closing up for the night,” she interjected, stepping into the conversation and separating the two. “Wouldn’t want to keep everyone here too late.”

“Oh, of course,” ______ stepped away, heading towards the door. “We should meet up sometime. Are you busy at lunch tomorrow? We should go out and catch up,” she offered with a smile on her face.

“Sounds good to me,” Lovett told her, leading her out the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, _______.” Once she closed the door behind her, she sighed and looked at Toby. “Do you mind clearing the tables and getting started on the dishes? There’s something I need to talk to Mr. Todd about.”

Both Sweeney and Toby were suddenly confused, not knowing what Lovett would want to talk about. “I’ve got it, miss,” Toby eventually said, leaving the room.

The air was full of silence before Sweeney finally spoke. “Out with it, Lovett. I know there’s something that you’re trying to tell me.”

“She’s an old friend, and she’s been alone for a great many years,” Lovett started to tell him, stepping towards him. “She’s sweet, innocent. Never tied up with any risky business. She’s not for you, Sweeney. I don’t know what you’re seeing in a girl like that.”

Sweeney looked away, sighing, despondent with Lovett. “Why does it matter to you?” he asked, then realized why. Lovett could tell, he knew she could.

“Why not me?” Lovett asked suddenly. “I kept everything perfect for you until you got back, I helped you get your revenge. Anthony is gone making Joanna happy. I thought that meant we were going to get a happy ending, too.”

“You’re a friend. Isn’t that enough?” Sweeney asked with annoyance. “If you need to know a reason, I don’t have one for you. I don’t even know how you knew what I was thinking.”

“The look on your face. You don’t know a thing about her, how do you even know if you’re going to love her?” Lovett asked.

“Anthony knew he loved Joanna just by looking at her. I knew I loved Lucy from the moment I saw her. The second _______ walked into the room… I felt the same thing. A part of me I haven’t felt in years. Am I supposed to ignore that simply because I don’t know her well yet?”

Sweeney stood up, making a move towards the door to head upstairs and hide in his barbershop. Lovett moved too. “You know, most people don’t fall this easily. Love at first sight nearly never works out, Sweeney. Normal people don’t decide they’re in love with someone who they haven’t even spoken ten words to.”

Sweeney looked back. “I’m not most people, Ms. Lovett. Once I find something, I will have it. Trust me, once _______ gets to know me, she’ll look at me the same way that I look at her.”

As he headed up the stairs, Sweeney thought about the feeling he got looking at her again. Just recalling her face made it spread again, and he was trying to make the most out of it. He felt like he’s been locked inside of a freezer for years, but the moment he thought of _______, it was like stepping into the sun for the first time. _This has to be love,_ Sweeney thought. _Who cares if it’s too soon? I’ve killed people on a smaller whim than this. _______ will be mine._

-

Jealousy was not a great feeling, and Ms. Lovett hated harboring it. She hated the fact that the feeling weeded its way into her heart and made a home there, but it did. She wasn’t about to cut off her friendship with _______ simple because Sweeney had become interested in her though, so when she showed up the next day for lunch, she couldn’t bring herself to turn _______ away.

Sweeney had become completely blind to everything that wasn’t to do with ______. If anything, he was more unstable than he was before. Instead of just being obsessed with revenge, he found something new to be obsessed with: ______. It was a struggle to clean up around her and behave as he normally would when she came around to visit Lovett, but he was _trying._

However, the more she came over, the harder it was to stay away.

The first few times she came to visit, Sweeney would just make an excuse to be in the room. Whether it was something he was cleaning up, or something about making his own lunch at the same time, he was always in the kitchen while they ate lunch barely ten feet away. While somehow ______ was completely blind to this behavior, Lovett was picking up on it more and more. What started out as being in the same room moved to him sitting outside the window and watching them, to the point where he was reduced to _pleading_ with Lovett to invite him to eat with them. She couldn’t bring herself to say no to him, either.

Ms. Lovett never thought of her friend to be gullible, but she _had_ to be blind. Sweeney acting stable was one of the most subtly disturbing things that Ms. Lovett ever had to witness. _I think I preferred it when he was raving about his next murder,_ she thought, watching events unfold in front of her. He would try to fix his clothes and end up making them look more crooked than they started, his cologne was always “right,” but obviously not something he’d actually wear, his smile wasn’t forced but looked unnatural, and his eyes revealed a… fixation. From the outside, it just looked like he was paying attention to every word ______ said, but Lovett recognized the look. It was the same look he got whenever he spoke about murdering Judge Turpin.

However, ______ didn’t notice it in the slightest. She drank up his awkward charm, and soon Ms. Lovett was feeling like a third wheel at their weekly lunch. It was nearly three months after ______ came back from Wales when Sweeney decided to take a chance.

______ walked in for lunch to see Sweeney sitting at the table, wearing one of his leather jackets and his hair a little more out of place than usual. Ms. Lovett and he had been talking about something, but got quiet the moment she walked in. She knew something was up. “Lovett? Mr. Todd?” she started to ask. “Is there something wrong? Is this a bad time?”

Ms. Lovett glared at Sweeney, but he just smiled, his mouth slightly crooked. “There’s nothing wrong, ______. We were just discussing something about the pie shop, I told her I wasn’t going to be able to help out Saturday.”

“Why’s that?” ______ asked, already starting to sit down.

Ms. Lovett glared at him one last time, but he was already ignoring her. Once ______ walked into a room, that’s all he could see. “Well, I was hoping that you’d let me take you out on Saturday,” he admitted. “______, I think you’re lovely, and I’d like to treat you. It might be hard to find a place in London, but-”

Before Sweeney could even finish his sentence, a smile spread across ______’s face like butter and she went up to him, grabbing his hand. “Yes!” she exclaimed happily. “To tell the truth Mr. Todd, I was hoping that you’d get around to asking me. I think you’re simply drop-dead handsome.”

Ms. Lovett’s face dropped. “You do?” she asked.

At the same time, a large smile spread across Sweeney’s face. “You do?”

_______ nodded, her joyful expression never faltering. “Of course I do. I think you’re a catch, and I couldn’t help but think you feel the same way. There’s something special about you, I just can’t seem to put my finger on it.”

 _Does being a serial killer make someone special to you, _______?_ Ms. Lovett thought, her eyes switching between the two of them. She faded into the background as they started to make plans, ______ oblivious to the fact that the look on Sweeney’s face wasn’t a man smitten, it was a man who was fixated.

-

Later in the night, while Toby was busy downstairs cleaning up, Ms. Lovett made her way up the stairs to Sweeney’s humble barbershop. Right now, he was finishing up shaving the neck of a kind-looking man, humming while he worked. Sitting on one of the few chairs that Sweeney used as a waiting area was a woman in a nice-looking dress and their little girl. That meant the man was safe from becoming meat pie supplies. Ms. Lovett cleared her throat. “Mr. Todd, when you’re finished in here, I should like to have a talk with you.”

Sweeney didn’t even look up from the man’s neck. “Shouldn’t be more than a minute here,” he mumbled, and just like that, he finished the man off. He smiled at him genuinely. “You’re all good to go, sir. Free of charge tonight.”

The man looked surprised. “Are you sure? You are providing a fantastic service. I’ve never met a barber who gets as close as you.”

Sweeney nodded, looking towards his family now. “You all have a great night. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Thank you, Mr. Todd,” the man said, grabbed his wife and child’s hand and was out the door.

Once they were alone, Ms. Lovett couldn’t help but stare at Sweeney. He was still humming a tune she had neve heard before, he walked around the room weightless, and for once his barbershop was starting to look a little nicer. He was finally starting to take her decoration ideas into consideration, but she knew it was for another reason entirely. “Mighty nice of you,” she told him, her arms crossed. “You look chipper today.”

“How couldn’t I be?” Sweeney asked with a smile. “______ and I have a date on Saturday, and I can’t remember the last time I was looking forward to something that wasn’t a razor to someone’s neck.”

“I wanted to talk to you about that,” Ms. Lovett started, taking a deep breath and stepping towards him. “I’m going to have to tell ______ who you really are, _Mr. Barker,_ and what you’ve done. She’s been my friend for the longest time, and I simply cannot allow her to enter a relationship under false pretenses.”

Ms. Lovett might as well have told Sweeney that Judge Turpin was back from the dead. His mood dropped right away, and his tone became serious. The entire atmosphere in the room changed, and Ms. Lovett struggled to maintain strong enough to push her point home. “Is that really how you’re going to be, Lovett?” he asked, venom on his voice. “I didn’t think you were the kind to hold a grudge.”

“Look who’s talking. You were so dead set on revenge, you changed your identity for a chance to get back at Judge Turpin. You killed off Benjamin Barker to the point where those who knew you can’t recognize you,” Ms. Lovett snapped back. “Besides, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m just looking out for ______.”

“I’m sure you are. Tell me this, why is it that you are so keen to keep her away from me? Your hands are as bloody as mine. I may kill people, but you cook them up and serve their flesh to their relatives with a smile on your face. Anything to make a living, right?” Sweeney spat. “You don’t care about her safety, and you don’t care that I’m lying to her about who I am. Like you said, I killed off Benjamin Barker. I can’t remember who that man is.”

“You do,” Lovett stepped towards him. “I can tell. ______ is melting your heart, Mr. Todd, bringing back feelings that you haven’t had since before you were shipped away.”

“It’s not my fault that you weren’t the one to do that, Lovett,” Sweeney told her. “I know how you felt. It wasn’t for me. Now, if you tell a word about any of this, or _anything_ about out little business, I’ll slit Toby’s throat while you watch, and then I’ll do the same to you. Do you understand?”

That’s when Ms. Lovett lost her nerve. Her eyes were wide, and she had no choice but to accept the conditions, nodding slowly. “Fine. It’s your grave.”

Sweeney furrowed his brows. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ms. Lovett smiled smugly, still thinking she had an upper hand. “Her father is one of the most powerful men in London. Not just _anyone_ can afford a trip to Wales. He loves her more than anything else, and he’s far more attentive than she is. She may not see how unstable you are, but he’ll detect it. Word to the wise, if you’re going to get attached to her, you’re going to have to do something about him. Are you really going to take a poor girl’s father from her?”

With that, Ms. Lovett turned on her heel and headed out the door. Sweeney stood there, grinding his teeth for a moment and getting lost in thought. _I’ll cross that bridge when I get to it,_ he thought, walking over to the mirror. _Ms. Lovett exaggerates, I don’t look unstable. I’m going to win over ______, and when I do, she’ll forget all about her father. I’ll do anything I have to. The only man she’ll care about is me._

-

Sweeney had no idea where to take ______ on their date, so he let her lead the way when they met up on Saturday. He had never seen a better example of irony than ______ taking him into the heart of town – the very place he had been with Lucy and Joanna the day he was falsely arrested. He was trying to make the best of it. _This can be my chance to prove Lovett wrong. If I can stay cool here, I can pull this off._

______ looked back at him, noticing that he was a little spacey. “Are you alright, Mr. Todd?” she asked. “I love this section of town at night. All of the hanging lights and displays makes London look beautiful.”

“I’ll be fine,” he told her. “You can call me Sweeney, you know. No need to be so formal.”

_______ smiled and blushed. “Alright then, Sweeney it is. I think that name fits you.”

 _This is easier than I thought,_ Sweeney thought. He walked behind _______ as she led him around town, more entranced with her than with the view. ______ insisted on getting there at sunset, and they walked through the heart of town to get to the docks, standing near the edge and looking out. The sunset on the water was enough to take anyone’s breath away, and Sweeney was glad she brought him here. That meant he wasn’t completely wrong in the assumption she was hoping to get something out of this relationship. They both leaned against the fencing, looking out. “Living by the sea would be such a pretty place, but I imagine it would get cold,” _______ started talking. “The sea breeze can be freezing sometimes. That’s when you need someone with you to hold and heat up.”

Sweeney knew a good opening when he heard it. “Do you ever imagine you’ll find that someone to live by the sea with and hold close?” he asked, taking a small step towards her. _This is happening so suddenly, but I’m not complaining. We’re not strangers, after all, we’ve known each other for nearly a month now. Surely, she was infatuated with me around the same time I was with her._

______ glanced towards him with a smile. “I hope so. I’ve been looking for so long, but a lot of men are just too plain. You, Sweeney, are the first man I’ve met in a long time who looks like there’s more to you than meets the eye. One should never get into a relationship with someone who they don’t think they could spend a wonderful lifetime with and never run out of things to speak of.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Sweeney smiled a bit crookedly. “______, I’ve never quite met anyone like you. You stir something in me that I want to keep.”

As Sweeney moved his hand, desperate to hold hers, there was a loud voice from behind them. “Miss _______?” it called out, adolescent sounding. The two of them turned around, seeing a boy who had to be around Anthony’s age, maybe a bit older. “I wasn’t aware you were back from Wales! I haven’t seen you since our last day of lessons.”

“Andrew! Just got back, actually,” ______ lied, looking over at Sweeney. “Mr. Todd, this is Andrew Stepien, an old friend from school.”

 _Reduced back to Mr. Todd in front of a friend. Can’t ignore that,_ Sweeney thought, trying to swallow his obvious annoyance. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Stepien.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Todd, but it’s actually _Judge_ Stepien. Just got promoted recently with Judge Turpan’s recent and sudden absence,” the guy smiled cockily. _They’ll let anyone be a judge these days._ Andrew looked back to ______. “I thought I saw you with your dad, from a distance. I hadn’t seen him in a while.”

______ didn’t laugh, but instead had a fake-looking smile and an empty look in her eyes. “I’m actually on a date with Mr. Todd right now, so if you’ll excuse us, I wouldn’t want to hold you from any important business.”

 _Yes, that’s right. Tell him to run along. His presence is annoying._ Sweeney couldn’t help a smirk, but Andrew looked surprised. “Really? Sorry, I just… well, he’s old enough to be your dad, don’t you think?” he mumbled, making no effort to hide his tone from Sweeney.

Sweeney was beginning to lose patience. “I believe _______ dismissed you, judge,” Sweeney told him in a sickly-sweet tone. “I’m sure you have somewhere to be.”

Andrew didn’t address Sweeney directly. “______, you’ve always had an interesting taste in men. I’d love to catch up sometime if you have a day free for me,” he looked over at Sweeney, staring daggers. The two hated each other at first sight. “As for you. Mr. Todd, I’ll see you around.”

“Stop by my barbershop, Judge Stepien, and I’ll give you the closest shave of your life, free of charge. I’m located on Fleet Street.” Sweeney told him.

“Ah, I’ve heard glowing reviews from you. It seems Judge Turpin’s old assistant, Beadle, put in a good word for you around the judicial ward. _The Fleet Street Barber._ I may just have to stop by,” he turned back to ______ with a glowing smile. “As for you, Miss _______, I hope to see you around again sometime.”

 _I sure don’t,_ Sweeney thought. “I’ll see you around, Andrew,” ______ waved him off. As soon as he turned back, ______ dropped her façade and sighed. “Sorry about that, Sweeney. I really am. That is a prime example of the kind of men I’m talking about. He’s been after me for years, and my father adores him. I’d sooner die than marry a man like that, chasing me based on my father’s status and having no personality or interests to offer.”

“Do you think he’s right about me being old enough to be your father?” Sweeney asked. “I _did_ think you looked too young to be Ms. Lovett’s age, after all.”

______ laughed. “Who cares? I’m old enough to make my own decisions. If I were a teenager or younger, things would be different, and I’d be worried. I’m no longer a child, Sweeney, and I’m right sick of the men my age. If I found someone who genuinely catches my eye, I’m not going to let a petty matter like age get between us.” She gave him a questioning glace. “The question is, Sweeney, are _you_ going to let it?”

The way his name fell of her lips were as sweet as honey to Sweeney, and at that moment, he knew that he _needed_ to keep her around. No matter the cost. “I never would,” he assured her, and ______ smiled at him and wrapped her arm around his, focusing on the sunset one last time before they turned and headed somewhere to find dinner.

-

Sweeney’s barbershop hours were later than most. He kept it open well over an hour after Ms. Lovett would close after dinner, just in case anyone found themselves wanting to make a last-second decision after eating a meal. It was lucky for him – nearly ten minutes after he got back from his date and opened his barbershop for the final hour, Judge Stepien walked in the door. “Just my luck,” he walked in, making an entrance. “I have been made aware of an important meeting tomorrow morning and I simply won’t have time to get a proper shave in the morning. I’m lucky you’re open when you are, Mr. Todd. Is it too soon to take you up on your offer?”

Sweeney smiled sickly, seeing this as way to show his luck was about to change. He went up to the judge, carefully taking off his coat, delighted to feel that he left his wallet in the pocked. “Of course, it isn’t,” Sweeney assured him, hanging the jacket on a hook and showing Stepien to the chair. “Please, have a seat and I’ll sharpen my razors. Would you like a touch of cologne to take home for the morning?”

“How very kind of you to offer, Mr. Todd,” the young man took a seat with a smile. As Sweeney went to sharpen one of his favorite ‘friends,’ Stepien started talking about his own affairs. “My client is actually someone I’m sure you know, sir. Miss ______’s father is in the process of a lawsuit, collecting a considerable amount of money from a man who behaved improperly in front of her. Can you imagine? He has a very strong case, the man tried making advances on her on her way back to Wales, and he’s seeking compensation. I make my ruling tomorrow.”

 _I know better than anything that judges are supposed to have a code not to talk about their on-going rulings,_ Sweeney thought to himself. _I was right about the kind of man Stepien was. Talking about ______ in front of me just to get a rise._ “Is that so?” Sweeney asked innocently. “I can’t say I’ve ever met the man myself. Miss ______ and I met through a common friend.”

Stepien turned to Sweeney, a smile on his face. “If you don’t mind my speaking, I’m not shocked. I didn’t strike you as a man well acquainted with that family. In fact, I can’t say that I’ve heard you name around these parts until recently,” the man scoffed. “I mean to offense, but I cannot imagine a ______ dating a man of your status.”

 _I’m sure you don’t,_ Sweeney smiled, wrapping a white cloth around Stepien. Patience was key here. He usually liked the element of surprise with his victims: lure them into a false sense of security before slicing their throat open. It had proven to be effective, and it also was the method with the least amount of struggle and mess. Quick and easy. _Ms. Lovett was saying how she was running low on supplies, anyways._ “What did ever happen to Judge Turpan?” Sweeney asked, laughing internally. He wanted to know if anyone had any clue.

“There are rumors that after his ward, Joanna, ran away with a sailor he went mad. He left looking for them, and Beadle Bamford went with him. Neither of them has been seen since,” he leaned back as Sweeney lowered the chair. “Odd thing, really. I never took Judge Turpin for the impulsive kind.”

In that moment, Sweeney had him. His eyes were closed, his neck exposed, Stepien looked at peace with his horrid self. Sweeney could’ve slit his throat without another word, but he decided to indulge himself. He leaned down, putting the razor on Stepien’s throat and whispered, “Say hello to the Judge and Beadle for me.”

Before Stepien could ask, before he could make the smallest move or struggle, Sweeney moved in one clean motion. His throat was open, blood dripping down and onto the cloth, some squirting onto Sweeney’s shirt. Sweeney smiled, laughing lightly, before sending him through the trapdoor. _That takes care of him, then._

Suddenly, Sweeney couldn’t remember exactly _why_ he had wanted to kill Stepien so much. Perhaps it was because of the way he looked down on him, believing that he was truly superior. Maybe it was because he insulted him in front of ______, declaring that Sweeney was much too old for her and that he had no place in her life. _Maybe it was just bloodlust._ However, the thought kept coming back to him that he did it for ______’s sake. That she was more Sweeney’s now than she had been before he killed a man _just for her._

-

It was months later when Sweeney decided to make a monumental decision. After going out on many wonderful dates with ______, he decided that he wanted to marry her. With the money he made from the barbershop (and the money he’d steal from the men he’d kill), he saved enough to get a ring that he believed that she’d adore. Tonight, he would ask her.

This night was not as ordinary as any other night, dinner was going to be held at ______’s own house with her father. Her mother was no longer in the picture, and her father was a powerful and protective man. Sweeney hoped that, at the absolute least, he’d be able to see that Sweeney was willing to do anything for ______. However, their first meeting proved Ms. Lovett right, and Sweeney felt like her father knew more about Sweeney than ______ did. She told him it was going to be rough, that her father wasn’t the most trusting, but this was something different. The way he looked at Sweeney was as if he knew that there was something sinister in the air around him.

Nonetheless, he showed up perfectly on time, bearing roses for ______ and wearing his best outfit. He had learned that ______’s father had high expectations, and he was doing everything he could to try and meet them. She was the one who answered the door, a huge smile on her face and wearing a dress that suited her _perfectly._ “Sweeney, you’ve arrived,” she exclaimed with a smile, looking down and seeing the roses. “You brought flowers, how lovely. Come on in, dinner is almost ready.”

Sweeney walked in, still blown away at the massive house that ______ lived in. Ms. Lovett wasn’t kidding when she described ______’s family as one of the most powerful and wealthy in London. He was starting to wonder how he had never heard of them name before. Sweeney followed ______ down the hall and into the dining room, a room with a beautiful mahogany table and dramatic crystal chandelier. It was shocking to see the way _______ grew up when she was still sweeter than any noble he’d ever met, she was humble about her status, and she never made any remarks about the way Sweeney and Lovett lived like _other_ people had. It made him wonder how _______ and Ms. Lovett came to be friends.

Her dad was already sat at the table, a stern look on his face as he looked Sweeney up and down. ______ wasn’t phased in the slightest. “Don’t scowl, father, I already told you that Sweeney was coming to dine with us tonight.” As she reprimanded her dad, she and Sweeney sat opposite from each other at the table, and Sweeney started working up the courage.

“I know you told me,” her father sighed, looking over at Sweeney. The two stared at each other, each one with an unchallengeable resolve.

As dinner began, ______ tried making as much conversation as she could, but her dad’s answers were short and impatient. He seemed much more interested in Sweeney all of a sudden. “Mr. Todd, I have to admit, I did a little digging into you after our first encounter.”

Sweeney felt his blood run cold, but he maintained a calm demeanor. “Is that so?” he asked, taking another bite from his plate.

“I tried to, at least, but it seems that you’re an invisible man. No one’s ever heard of you before a few months ago, and your family name doesn’t seem to be from around here because you have no relatives or family to speak for you.”

“I grew up in an orphanage, my parents were taken ill, so there are no more Todd relatives to be spoken of beside me,” Sweeney lied through his teeth. He was smiling internally; it was clear that no one else besides Ms. Lovett and the late Judge Turpin knew his old identity of Benjamin Barker. He had changed who he was.

“How unfortunate,” the man scowled still, looking at Sweeney. ______ sat, watching this unfold, unsure what she could do or say to help the situation along. “Where are your parents buried, Mr. Todd?”

“I hardly see how that’s important,” ______ interceded. “It’s hardly appropriate to ask someone where their loved ones are buried.”

“You can see where I’m going with this, can’t you, Mr. Todd?” her dad ignored her, continuing his interrogation on Sweeney. “I can’t understand why you’re dating my daughter, and I don’t intend to try. I don’t know where you came from, and I have no idea who you are. I have no reason to trust you, and my daughter shouldn’t either.”

“That’s a shame,” Sweeney said, deciding the right time was never going to arrive. “Because I am in love with your daughter, and I intended to ask you tonight for her hand in marriage.”

There were two different looks of shock. The kind on ______’s face, happy, and the look on her father’s, which was _furious._ ______ smiled and stood up. “Do you mean it?” she asked, beaming. That’s when Sweeney pulled out the ring he had picked, showing it to her, and she almost cried. “Sweeney, I’d love to marry you.”

Her father stood up, going up to ______ and grabbing her shoulders, pulling her back further from Sweeney. He crossed the table to be on the same side as them, but her father still held her back. “There’s no way that I’m going to allow you to marry a man such as this,” her dad told her, glaring at him. “Can’t you see that there’s something off about this man? I’ve heard rumors that there are men who go to his barbershop and are never seen coming out. I don’t trust him as far as I can see him.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” ______ pulled away from her father, now standing between the two men. “You cannot hold me back forever, I’m not a child anymore. You have no evidence that Sweeney is a bad man, if you had you’d already have sent him to court. Rumors are just that, _rumors._ They hold no weight.”

“You barely know him, ______. You’re too naïve and trusting for your own good. You may think you’re in love, but I don’t think this man is capable of love.”

As ______’s dad reached out for her again, Sweeney interceded this time, taking her by the arm and pulling her towards him. Right away, he had his arms wrapped around her, no hope of letting her go. There was a look in his eyes that ______ had not seen there before: anger. He looked as if he could lose control, but the way he was holding her made her think that she wasn’t the one he was upset with. “Don’t listen to him, _______,” Sweeney muttered in her ear, just loud enough so he could hear it too. “I know this kind of man. If you allowed him to, he would lock you in here forever just to prevent you from becoming anyone else’s love. I _love_ you, ______, and I want to marry you. Nothing is going to change that.”

“If you marry him,” her dad huffed. “I’ll disinherit you. You won’t be getting a single penny, and you will _not be my daughter anymore._ ”

Suddenly, it felt like ______ didn’t have a choice anymore, because Sweeney responded before she could. “We don’t want your money,” he spat at him. “You can keep it.” He loosened his grip on ______ just enough to take her by the hand instead. “Come on, ______. Let’s go.”

______ and Sweeney left the house right away, but not without her dad screaming after her, telling her that she was making a huge mistake. Sweeney dreaded that he’d feel a pull, that ______ would want to stay behind, but instead she just gripped his hand tighter. Once they were outside, the two of them collapsed onto the staircase.

Sweeney didn’t expect her to cry, he was really wishing she wouldn’t. There was no way she believed him, right? He’d been so careful to be nothing but stable and caring towards her, and her father was trying to tear down his carefully crafted image. He let her cry, and they sat there on the stairs together, Sweeney still holding her close. He didn’t want to ever let her go. “I… I didn’t think my father would ever do anything like that,” she started after a while. “I finally found someone I care about. I’d been playing games up until now, but Sweeney, I’ve never met anyone like you. I thought maybe he would see that.”

Sweeney struggled with what to say, and for the first time in a while, he decided to tell a truth about his past. “______, I want you to know that I’ve been in love before, and I had a lovely wife. She was beautiful, from what I can remember, but now I can barely remember her face. Anyways, there was another man in love with her. He did everything to separate us, and in the end, he succeeded. I don’t want to lose someone else I love due to the same selfishness. ______, I love you, and no one is going to steal that from me or from you. I can provide for you. It’s not much, but I’ll do my best. You don’t need a man like that in your life.”

She was silent for a moment. “I know you’re probably right, Sweeney. It just hurts. To think he cares about me so little that the moment I step out of line and make a choice for myself… it hurts.”

“I’ll be with you to get through it,” Sweeney took her hand, squeezing it gently. It was working, she was believing him more than her father. He stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. “Let’s get married. Tonight. The courthouses close in just an hour, if we rush now, we can make it.”

______ was surprised. “Are you suggesting we elope?”

“Why not? What do we have to lose?” Sweeney asked, smiling at her. _The sooner she’s mine, the sooner she’ll never have to worry about going back to her father._ “After all, I don’t suppose you want to stay another night here after all of that. If we’re going to share a bed together, may as well be married, right?”

“Sweeney!”

“I’m just suggesting it, is all; but you must decide quickly.”

He was right. There was no way that ______ wanted to go back home after that, she was determined to stick to her decision, and Sweeney made a strong enough case to convince her. In her emotional state, she probably wasn’t fit to make a decision like this, and Sweeney knew that. He was banking on that. “Okay, Sweeney. Let’s go make me Mrs. Todd.”

 _I’ve got you now,_ Sweeney thought, a smile on his face. “I’ve never wanted anything more,” Sweeney grabbed her, twirling her and leading her back towards town. _I’ve got her, I’ve finally got her._

There was still one issue: her father. Sure, Sweeney hoped he wouldn’t try to interfere in their lives again, but that was too good to be true. Sweeney knew that kind of man. Give it a month, and he’ll be trying to convince ______ to come home, even get a divorce despite the taboo. By that time, though, Sweeney was determined in his ability to get ______ to trust in him completely. Still, her father was an issue, not to mention Sweeney hated how he made ______ cry.

No one gets to do that. When Sweeney thought of him, all he saw was red. _Give it a month, let him come,_ Sweeney thought. _I’ll be ready for him. He will pay._

-

Sweeney was right. It wasn’t more than two weeks before ______’s dad started sending them letters in the mail, but they were all made out to his barbershop since he had no idea where Sweeney and ______ were living. Ms. Lovett was letting ______ help out around the shop for a little extra cash, a favor for Sweeney. She was a delightful server, and people loved talking to her. However, they didn’t really love Sweeney looming in the corner watching her every step. Lovett asked Sweeney to give _______ space while she was doing her job, but he insisted that he needed to keep an eye on her lest her dad try to come steal her away. Eventually, Ms. Lovett had to request that she only work in the kitchen, making dough and cleaning up before and after the dinner rush. ______ didn’t see the reason why, but she liked making dough, so she didn’t complain.

Ms. Lovett was on her way upstairs to see Sweeney when she walked in on him burning a letter. “What are you doing up here?” she asked, walking in to see the letter already reduced to ashes. “Don’t tell me that was another one from her father.”

“He’s persistent, I’ll tell you that. It’s better for her if she doesn’t read them,” Sweeney insisted. “Did you know he still addresses her by her maiden name – _his_ name? He really can’t stand the thought of her marrying me.”

Ms. Lovett sighed. “Sweeney, you’ve really got to start thinking straight. If she found out her dad has been writing to her and you’ve been burning everything, I don’t imagine she’d react happily. How long are you going to keep this up? You’ve done your best to hide her from the world, but because she’s so love-struck, she doesn’t even see that you’re doing it. You’re trapping her just as much as her father did.”

Sweeney scoffed. “She’s happy with me, she’s told me time and time again that she’s never felt this way about anyone. I allow her to be free with me. We go out whenever she wants to, she had her own job, we’re happy. We’re building a life. I’m not going to lose another wife to a man like this.”

Ms. Lovett shook her head. “You don’t even remember what Lucy looked like anymore. All you remember is that golden hair. You’ve driven yourself mad over it-”

“Lovett,” Sweeney cut her off, and looked over at her, nothing behind his eyes besides annoyance and pent-up rage. “What did you come up here for?”

Ms. Lovett sighed. “I thought I’d tell you that ______ wants to start helping out more. She wants to learn how to cook the pies. What am I supposed to tell her?”

“Tell her no,” Sweeney replied simply. “There’s no way she can go down there, it’s too risky. Toby nearly found a finger last time.”

“I can’t just tell her no; you know how persistent she can be.”

“Then…” Sweeney sighed. “I don’t know. Figure something out.”

“I want her as a server again,” Lovett declared, ready to stand up to him. “It’s the only way she won’t get too curious. I don’t want to keep her inside forever, and customers love her.”

He rejected the idea right away. “No way. You already agreed that the kitchen was the only way we’d both get what we want.”

“Well, plans changed,” Lovett stood her ground. “I’ll agree to let you keep an eye out, but on one condition. You stay upstairs, and you can watch her from the deck. I don’t want you hovering.”

Sweeney bit his cheek. She was right, this was looking like the only way for everyone to get what they wanted. “Okay. Fine.”

“She starts tonight,” Ms. Lovett declared, heading out. _It’s ridiculous that I have to negotiate this,_ she thought, going down the stairs with an annoyed look. _It’s not my problem that he wants to watch her like a hawk, but it’s become mine. I should’ve tried harder to keep them apart._

It was too late, and she knew it. Everyone involved was in too deep.

-

Sweeney forgot how hard it was to keep at eye on ______ during the Friday dinner rushes. On top of the restaurant being busier than ever, people would come up for a shave, and he couldn’t just say no. He’d perform flawless shaves as quickly as possible, sending them back down. It was only after one of those shaves when he came back outside, and he spotted a familiar face.

______’s father, heading right up his steps as the last man went down. _This is it,_ Sweeney thought, and suddenly, all he saw was red. Blood rushed through his veins a little faster, and he could feel his heart in his chest. “It’s you,” was all he was able to get out.

“I intend to have a word with you, Mr. Todd,” he started. “Regarding the letters I sent here for my daughter. I’ve just spoken to her, and she said she hasn’t received a single one.”

Sweeney didn’t want to talk. He needed him alone. “I think we should talk,” he started, grabbing the door and holding it open. “After you.”

He raised an eyebrow, and the two men stared at each other. As annoying as Stepien was, he was right about Sweeney and her father being around the same age. He thought that he was probably only a few years younger than him at best. Eventually, the older man sighed, stepping inside. _I’ve got you now,_ Sweeney smiled, following him in.

Her father turned to Sweeney, not bothering to sit down or make himself comfortable. “She thinks I’m lying to her,” he didn’t sound surprised. “I should’ve known that you’d take advantage of her so quickly. She really believes in you, more than me.”

Sweeney locked the door quickly and discreetly, then reached into his jacket pocket. He was keeping a razor, freshly sharpened, in there. You never knew when you were going to need one. “She doesn’t need you anyone, _we_ don’t need you,” Sweeney insisted. “You are the manipulative one, wanting her to come home after you told her she wasn’t your daughter anymore.”

The man laughed. “You really believe that, don’t you? I assume you already know that you’re a sick man,” her father moved across the room. “If you really think she loves you and that she doesn’t want to ever come home, why hide the letters?”

“I won’t give you the chance,” Sweeney gripped the razor tighter. It was the moment. “You’ll never get again, too.”

He lunged.

Meanwhile, downstairs, ______ had finally found Lovett. She wanted permission to leave and talk to Sweeney, she needed to. Her father had surprised her, claiming that she was in the will again, and he wanted her to come home for dinner. He just wanted to talk to her, sort things out. She thought he was finally seeing sense, but then there were the letters. She didn’t believe him, but she still wanted to ask Sweeney. Just in case.

Lovett was in the kitchen, freshly bringing up new pies when ______ ran up to her. “Lovett!” she exclaimed. “I need to be excused for a moment to talk to Sweeney. Something important has happened.”

 _Shit,_ Lovett thought. She knew what was going on upstairs, she saw _______’s father right as he was heading up. She had been downstairs to see if he dropped already, but he hadn’t yet. She had a feeling that Sweeney wasn’t going to let him live, though. _Maybe this is the time. Time to show ______ his true colors._ “Go ahead,” Lovett smiled. “I saw him upstairs.”

______ smiled. “Thank you,” she took off, heading out and up the stairs. She didn’t hesitate to try and open the door, surprised to find it locked. _That’s odd,_ she thought, grabbing her spare key from her keyring. Sweeney had given her one once they moved in together, he used the same lock on the house that he did on the barbershop. The door unlocked, and ______ threw the door open, expecting to see Sweeney cleaning up, or maybe giving someone a shave.

She couldn’t be more wrong.

Sweeney was standing, covered in blood, while her father sat in the chair, lifeless. It looked like Sweeney had overpowered him and pinned him there, and she couldn’t even see where the puncture wounds were, there was too much blood. She stood in shock as the floor opened and her fathers body fell through, and she heard a thud as he hit the bottom. Sweeney turned his head at the sound of the bell, shocked to see ______ standing there. His eyes went wide. “______,” was the only thing he could manage out.

He knew the look in her eyes. She was terrified, and he knew deep inside what was about to happen. Luckily for him, ______ was still frozen in shock, her movements slow, while his were quick with the adrenaline going through his veins. He lunged to the door, slamming it behind her and locking it again. ______ let out a noise for the first time, a scream. “Sweeney, what have you done?” she asked, but before she knew it, he had a tight grip on her wrist.

______ let out another scream while Sweeney dragged her to the blood-soaked chair and slammed her on it. Before she could get up, Sweeney fought her flailing figure and bound her wrists to the chair. He always feared one day something like this may happen, but luckily, he was stronger than her. “Sh, you can’t keep screaming,” he demanded, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her. She was strapped down, and he was using one hand to push her down, he leaned on the chair, so his knee was between her legs and putting more pressure on her, and he put his weight on top of her. There was no way she was moving unless he wanted her to. “You need to calm down.”

 _It’s really hard calm down right now,_ ______ thought, staring at Sweeney. Who could be calm like this? He had her pinned and strapped to his chair (since when where there straps on this chair, anyways?), he was covered in her father’s blood, and she could smell it more than ever when his blood-stained hand was over her mouth and under her nose. She feared to open her mouth, blood would seep into it. Eventually, she stopped screaming, her throat raw. Sweeney noticed this. “Are you done?” he asked, and she nodded. “I’m going to let go of your mouth now. You’re not going to scream, are you?” he asked, and she nodded again.

Finally, he let go, and his position changed to both his hands pushed down on her shoulders, making his grip on her tighter. She couldn’t help but cry, struggling to not hyperventilate. “What happened? What’s gotten into you?” she asked, and it made her sick to look him in the eyes, but it was hard to look anywhere else.

“This needed to happen, he was going to steal you away,” Sweeney told her. She kept crying. “He wasn’t going to leave us alone. He didn’t really care about you, he just missed controlling you. You… ______, you are the one thing I cannot afford to lose. I love you, more than anything, more than life. I’ll stop at nothing to keep you safe, to keep you with me. I would gladly carve my heart out for you. I will kill for you. I would burn all of London to the ground if it meant I’d keep you with me.”

______ let out another sob. “I don’t want that Sweeney. All I wanted was to be happy with you.”

“We can be happy!” Sweeney shouted, and ______ had to hold back another loud sob. Sweeney went on, quieter. “We can be happy. I won’t lose another wife. I’m not going to lose you, ever. I won’t let you go unless they rip you away from my lifeless body, do you understand that?” he asked, and ______ sat there, frozen. Sweeney got impatient and pushed harder, inducing a little pain on her shoulders. ______ couldn’t help but let out a loud cry, biting her lip to keep from screaming again. “______, I need to know that you understand. Neither of us are leaving this chair until I know that you understand.”

______ didn’t see a choice. She didn’t see a way out anymore. She doubted that Sweeney was messing around with keeping them both in their chair. She could feel blood through her clothes, staining her skin. Sweeney looked like he showered in it. Right now, she’d say anything to get out of this position. “I understand,” she whispered after a moment. “I understand, Sweeney. I love you.”

Sweeney smiled, getting up, but he didn’t unstrap her yet. “I love you,” he whispered to himself with a smile. “I was scared you’d never say that again. I want this to work out, ______. You’ll see, this had to happen. We’re going to be very, very happy together.”

______ had a feeling that from this moment on, everything was going to be different.


End file.
